A home owner often installs window shades to provide privacy from the outside into a room. Conventional reelable window shades are normally installed and may be vertically moved between opened and closed positions change an amount of light and the view into a room. In such window shades a vertical movement is achieved by manually tightening a spring arrangement or in a mechanism system by activating a motor to moves the shade in a manner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,848,634; 6,100,659 and 6,201,364. The motor for the mechanism systems function in an adequate manner to control a desired position for a window shade however the motor only needs to raise the shade in an upward vertical direction as a weight bar attached to the shade primarily acts to lower the shade from a raised location.
Some home owners may desire to have drapes places around windows rather that shades to meet a decorating scheme in a room. The drapes are often attached to a carrier that is moved on a track by a cord arrangement. In the cord arrangement a person pulls on a first cord to open the drapes and on a second cord to close the drapes. This type of cord arrangement is typical; however, some owners may desire to mechanize the opening and closing of drapes.